La fille au pair
by mado0390
Summary: que diriez-vous si à la place de Bella c'était une fille au pair fraçaise qui arrivait à Forks? L'histoire n'est pas la meme que fascination...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: la fille au pair

Je me présente je m'appelle Madeleine mais tout le monde m'appelle Mado . J'ai 18 ans et je viens d'obtenir mon baccalauréat. J'ai décidé que à la rentrée prochaine, j'irais passer un an aux Etats-Unis en tant que fille au paire.

La famille qui doit m'héberger habite un petit village au nord de l'état de Washington qui se nomme Forks, qui d'après ce que je savais était une ville très humide. Cette famille est composée de la mère Angie, du père Tom et enfin de la petite fille dont je devait avoir la charge, Kim.

Là, à cet instant présent je me trouvais à l'aéroport St Exupéry de Lyon en France. Je venais d'enregistrer mes bagages et j'attendais patiemment qu'on annonce mon vol. Ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire.

Je grimpe dans l'avion , cherche ma place, la trouve et m'asseoid. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre environ 10h le temps de traverser l'Océan Atlantique. J'étais excitée comme une puce , mais aussi et surtout dans un total état d'angoisse. En effet, j'allais enfin rencontrer les gens avec qui je correspondais par mail depuis un mois pour apprendre à les connaître. Autant dire que j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Au bout de 8h, la voix de l'hotesse nous informa qu'on arriver dans l'état de Washington et c'est cela qui me sorti de mes songes qui je devait le dire était tourmenter.

1h30 plus tard:

Me voilà enfin arriver à destination, et en descendant de l'avion, je sens une énorme boule d'angoisse se former dans mon estomac.. En effet, j'allais voir les gens chez qui j'allais vivre pendant un an et je l'appréhendais. Que se passerais-t-il si je ne m'entendais pas avec eux? S'il ne m'aimait pas? Si la petite aller m'apprécier aussi? Et puis ensemble on allait poser les bases d'une sorte de nouvelle vie, dans un autre pays avec une nouvelle langue.

-Madeleine??Madeleine!, cette voix me sorti de mes pensées. Et Je me retrouvais face à Angie. Elle souriait . Elle aussi paraissait anxieuse.

-Euh... Oui, Bredouillais-je. Je suis heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer mais appeler moi Mado, dis-je d'un anglais mal assurer/

Elle fit les présentations et leurs sourires chaleureux me réchauffèrent le coeur. La petite Kim m'avait , pour m'accueillir, fait un superbe dessin où elle avait écrit « Bienvenue » au stylo doré. Tout cela alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans.

Le trajet de l'aeroport à chez eux dura une bonne heure durant laquelle on parla, et on brisa la glace. La famille m'appris que le lendemain, il avait organiser un repas avec des amis et de la famille afin de me faire rencontrer du monde et surtout les gens que je rencontrerais surtout afin je puisse me familiariser. Pour ce soir le programme était simple, on allait manger et il m'aiderait à m'installais ...Ils étaient adorables.

Durant cette soirée j'ai appris que je commencais le lycée , le lundi d'après soit dans 2 jours. J'allais aller au lycée du village. La famille me laissa appeler ma mère , pour que je lui raconte ma journé ils me laissèrent aller me coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 3: Le baptême du feu

Tu...tu...tu... saleté de réveil pensais-je.

J'ai un noeud dans l'estomac comme le jour de mon arrivée au USA . Pourquoi? A oui cela me revient aujourd'hui c'est lundi et qui dit lundi dit rentrée pour moi dans un lycée où je ne connais même pas un chat...Je me décide à me lever et me traine jusqu'en bas pour déjeuner. Il est 7h et je commence à 8h . En 10 minutes, j'ai englouti un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange. Puis j'habille la petite Kim , du moins je l'aide. Ensuite, je vais à la douche et m'habille de façon très simple un jean patte d'eph et un t-shiert violet (ma couleur préférée) assez long avec ma pair de basket rip-curl noir et violette(étrange , non !!lol).Je me maquille un trait de noir sous les yeux, un coup de mascara qui font ressortir mes yeux marrons-vert; et du gloss regarde ma montre et il est déjà 7h35 , je redescend pren mes affaires et m'en vais au lycée.

J'en ai pour 10 minutes à pieds mais je veux y être en avance afin de récupérer mon emploi du temps, la fiche que je dois faire signer par mes profs et biensur un superbe plan de mon nouveau lycée.

Me voilà devant et que puis-je dire de plus à part: c'est partie pour une longue journée. Le lycée est aussi grand que celui dans lequel j'étais l'an dernier. Il me faudra une bonne matinée pour m'y retrouvée sans mis perdre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à tenter de mémoriser tout sa. Je vais dans la direction indiaquer sur le panneau pour trouver le secrétériat. On me souhaite la bienvenue et on m'explique le fonctionnement des lycées amé m'informe que vu mon faible niveau d'anglais je serais dans une classe d'un niveau inférieur à celle de la terminale. Ensuite, je choisis mes options dont bien évidemment le français , de quoi me permettre de pouvoir continuer à parler ma langue natale.

Je me dirige vers mon premier cour qui n'est autre que celui d'anglais.c'est bien ma veine et biensur le professeur veut que je me présente à l'oral dès mon entrée. Enfin bref la poisse moi qui voulait me faire discrete le temps que je saississe mieux la langue c'est raté. Je m'entend bafouiller et je vois quelques sourires pas forcément moqueur mais qui ont le dont de me mettre mal à l'aise. Après c'est 5 minutes qui me paraissent interminable je vais m'asseoir à un bureau libre à coté d'une fille chatain et qui se présent comme se nommant Jessica. Je suis quelqu'un réputée pour parler beaucoup mais elle me bas sans difficulté. En à peine une heure je sais une bonne partie de sa vie , et encore je n'ai pas tout saisie. La cloche retentit et je me dirige vers mon prochain cour... La matinée soit 4h se passe a peu près sur le même schéma, less blablatages de Jessica en moins. Ainsi à tour de rôle je rencontre Angela une fille simpa et un peu timide, Mike un gars qui fait sont interessant et un certain Tyler plus brancher sport qu'autre chose.

Enfin midi , mon ventre cris famine et ma tête cris au desespoir , elle a besoin de calme et d'entendre aussi grace à mon MP3 quelques chansons bien française tel que Goldman, Cabrel et j'en passe. Je me rend donc à la cafet', le MP3 sur mes oreilles. Je fais la queue et me pose à une des deux dernières tables de libre. Je me perd dans mes pensées. Heureusement pour moi cette après-midi j'aurais les deux cours que j'attendais le plus à savoir histoire et bien évidemment le Français , ou pour le coup je suis quasi sur de tout comprendre . Je reste à cette table pendant une bonne demi heure puis vais prendre l'air pour bouquiner en attendant que la sonnerie retentisse et que les cours reprennent. Il fait gris mais sa je m'y attendait; La sonnerie retentit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2: Un dimanche mouvementé

La lumière du jour filtra parmis les rideaux et me sortit de mes rêves. Je réalisais que j'étais dans ma nouvelle chambre; Je me tourne vers le réveil et vois qu'il était déjà 9h30. Je me lève, vais à la douche et descend prenndre mon petit déjeuner. Je fus accueillie par toute la petite famille. Je leur fais un bisous- et oui c'est une habitude que j'ai depuis toute les vis surpris de mon geste spontané et comme réponse je leur souris. A la fin de mon petit-déjeuner, je me lève et mes mon bol dans le lave vaiselle. Et demande:

-Angie, Tom quand est-ce que vos amis arrivent? Et combien sont-ils?

-Euh environ une dizaine pourquoi? Me demande Tom

-Est-ce que vous me permetriez de faire le repas ou du moins le dessert?

Je les vis encore plus surpris; Mais enfin bon, j'aimais cuisiner et j'avais envie, cela me m'informèrent qu'ils étaient d'accord mais que pour le dessert car le repas ils l'avaient commander chez un traiteur...

-Et à quelle heure arrive-t-il?

-Dans environ 2h30, me répondis Angie.

-Très bien merci, je vais quelques courses j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

-D'accord, me répondirent-ils en coeur

-Kim, tu veux m'accompagner aux courses?

La petite me fais un grand sourir et me répond par l' toutes les deux ont a fait les courses à la superette du coin. On rentre et pendant que la petit fais un dessin et que le sparents préparent la table. Je me mais à faire un gateau au chocolat, ainsi que des meringues-une de mes spécialités.

2h plus tard, la porte sonne. Les premiers invités sont là. J'ai les nerfs à vif tellement je stresse. Ils y a que très peu de jeunes. Les familles respectives de Angie et Tom sont présentes ainsi que la famille Black de la réserve Quileute du village. Je les apprécie beaucoup , ils sont à l'instar de Tom , Angie et Kim tout aussi je m'entends super bien avec Jacob, le fils Black. Il a un ans de moins que moi et c'est un garçon très drole qui me rappelle certains de mes potes français. Il a de long cheveux noir,un teint mat, un superbe sourir et ce qui ne gache rien c'est qu'il a une musculature impressionnante pour un jeune de 17 ans, rien que de le voir je pense à mes copines françaises seraient sous le nous sommes tellement bien entendus qu'il a récupérer mon numéro de seul bémol c'est que lui va au lycée de la réserve et que du coup lundi je ne connaitrais vraiment personne.

Après une après-midi à etre le centre d'interet d'une dizaine de personnes cherchant à me connaître. Les invités prirent congés en me souhaitant encore une nouvelle fois « bienvenue » ainsi qu'une bonne intégration dans cette nouvelle ville.

J'aide donc toute la famille à ranger la maison et à faire le mé joue pendant un moment avec la puce(kim) puis vers 20h15 je vais la coucher en lui lisant une histoire-bé oui après tout je suis là pour m'occuper d'elle ;-) . Et vais à mon tour me coucher après avoir dis merci à Angie et Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4: Une amitié nouvelle

Je me diriger donc vers ma première heure de cour de l'après-midi. Lorsque je trouve enfin la salle, il ne reste plus qu'une place à coté d'un jeune blond aux yeux bleus-verts. Je lui fais un sourire timide, je sais pas pourquoi mais il me paraît être quelqu'un de confiance. Le cour d'histoire commence plutôt pas mal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne tiens plus , j'en ai marre d'être d'en ma bulle. Je me tourne timidement vers lui.

-Salut, dis-je timidement

-Salut, me répond-t-il

-Je m'appelle Madeleine mais tout le monde m'appelle Mado. Sa te dérange si on fais connaissance ? Je suis nouvelle et ne connais personne, continais-je rapidement trop heureuse qu'il met répondu.

-Moi c'est je sais qui tu es. Tout le monde ne parle que de toi....

-Super... Moi qui voulait passer inaperçu; Faut que je soit la nouvelle attraction...., lui dis-je ironiquement

Il esquisse un sourire.

-Tu es française c'est ça?

-Exacte.

-Ton accent est simpa, me dit-il

-Merci

Le prof nous reprend en nous demandant de nous coup on se parle par petit papier, et ainsi on fais connaissance et j'apprend qu'il à une soeur jumelle nommée Rosalie et une petite ami nommée Alice. De son coté, il apprend que j'ai une soeur et un frere, un demi-frere et une demi-soeur et une niece. Puis vers la fin du cours j'apprend qu'on a le même cour aprè cloche retentit et l'on se dirige tout les 2 vers le cour de français. Lui me chariant parce cette matière serait pour moi trop moi je ne peux m'empécher de lui tirer la langue comme une vréai gamine...

Nous riions tout les deux de bons coeur lorsque l'on arriva dans la salle, on s'asseoit. Et là....

* * *

Coucou les gens, alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon histoire??? J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne vous interesse pas tellement vu que j'ai quasi pas de review...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, de vos suggestions....

Je sais que l'histoire démarre lentement mais il faut que je pose des jalons pour la suite ^^

En tout cas bonne continuation à tous et j'espere avoir des messages de votre part et que vous mettiez des alertes sur mon histoire ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5: Le groupe

Et là ....

Un véritable dieux grec tout droit descendu de l'Olympe Entre Dans La Salle. On Pourrait dire Qu'il N'est autre qu'Apollon. En effet, il est un peu plus grand que moi, ses cheveux Sont d'un couleur de bronze assez surprenante Ce qui lui va très bien. Et par dessus tout, Il a des yeux d'un vert à tomber Qui en ferais baver plus d'Une ... Je n'arrive pas à décrocher ce qui concerne mon de lui pourtant je sais que je dois baisser les yeux que c'est impoli de dévisageais quelqu'un ainsi.

Jasper à Remarquer que j'avais bloquer sur le jeune et SE rencontré un rire en moi qui me fait tourner le Regar vers lui. Ensuite, le beau jeune homme nous cela est-ce possible?

Je comprend tout à coup que mon nouvel ami et Lui se je me sens cruche ...

-Salut Ed ', dis Jasper

-Salut Jazz ', alors comment ca va depuis le midi? Dit Celui-ci d'un voix sublime

-Roo pas grand chose à part que j'ai fait la connaissance de la ptite English Tout à l'heure en histoire, répondit l'-il en me désignant et en me Regardant avec un sourir moqueur.

-Je me présente je m'appelle Edward Cullen, me dis l'Adonis. Je suis le «Beau-frère» de Jazz.

Lui Répondre J'allais quand le prof entra et fis l'appelle. A mon nom, Celui-ci me chercha des yeux et me demanda de me Présenter toutes à la classe.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde Jasper D'un Lui qui concerne désespéré.et:

-T 'as vu j'ai la poisse. Y lacher pasme vont.

Il se moque de moi, CE QUI FAIT sourir fils Voisin.

Une fois ma petite présentation brève et en anglais. Je retourne Auprès des garçons LORSQUE le prof commence son cours. Et comme je m'en doutais, les cours de français aller surement mon préféré être. Etre avec 2 Beaux Goss et écouter des Américains Tenter de Comprendre et parler ma langue natale Allait être géniale. Le prof tentait par tout les moyens de me faire Participer, me Faisant parler en français à tout bout de champ encore très demandé où en me d'Aider les autres sur des points de grammaire, ou encore d'orthographe de prononciation.J 'aimais être utile!

Pour les garcons, le faisaient les cours mi-cause à rire du prof Qui chercher à me faire parler et mi-ou du moins énerver agacer à provoquer la langue Qui était compliquer.

Au bout des 2h la cloche retentit et le prof me demande de rester. Jasper me dit Qu'il m'attendait sur le parking pour me Présenter Le Reste DE LEUR «Groupe». J'acquiessais et me tourner vers le prof.

Mademoiselle Amara, je voulais Que demander si vous accepteriez vous de faire du soutien en français Pour les autres élèves?

Je ne m'attendait pas à poursuivit: Je sais que vous venez d'arriver mais je me disais que cela vous permettrait de faire la connaissance d'autre élèves Et aussi de m'aider un peu. Pouvez vous y Réfléchir mais j'aimerais beaucoup Avoir votre aide.

J'étais scotché ... Mais j'ai accepter. Je sourris au prof et Jazz rejoindre sortit '

Arrivée dehors je le vis entourer d'un groupe de quatre personnes et j'avoue que j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de me taper l'Dans inscruste groupe Leur. Il me repéra et à du voir que voiture j'hésiter il vint me chercher AFIN que je ne Puisse m'esquiver .... Il tenta de me Mettre à l'aise en me Faisant rire. Ce gars m'apaisait. Pourquoi? Bonne question. En tout cas j'aimais Compagnie SA.

Le groupe: Cinq personnes en comptant Jasper qui me dévisager. Nom de Dieu qu'est-ce que j'aurais pas Donner moi pour trouver à un autre endroit.

Leur Je apte Un sourire timide appréhension espérant cacher lun. Je suis d'un naturel sociable, mais là Dans un nouveau pays, Dans un nouveau lycée avec Cinq personnes qui me regarde de haut en bas ...

Le groupe Était Donc composé de deux filles, Une grande blonde la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu et qui je pense pouvoir le dire sans me tromper Rosalie devait être la soeur de La deuxième était une petit brune très belle aussi; Jasper avec l'ONU S'agissant pétillant de joie de vivre. Elle avait les cheveux noir Qui partait fr Comme je m'y attendais elle devait être la fameuse Alice, La Petite-amie de Jazz 'et la soeur d'Edward.

Les garçons quand à eux ÉTAIENT biensur Jazz 'et Edward (mon Adonis) et le dernier SI j'ern jugeais par la Façon dont il tenait Rosalie devait être son petit-ami. J'appris que ce jeune brun à la carrure Imposante se nommait Emmet et Qu'il n'était personne d'autre que le frère d'Edward et d'Alice.

Je les saluer ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d 'Qu'ils sentais ÉTAIENT tous très curieux .... Mais il s ne me posèrent des questions Aucune. Je me rendis compte Qu'il était 17h passer et que je devait y aller pour m'occuper de Kim. Je m'excusais et partit en direction de chez Angie et Tom. Ces gens me paraissaien super simpa mais je sais pas si on deviendrait amis. A l'évidence, Jasper et moi oui mais pour les autres je ne Pouvait encore le dire.

Arriver à destination, je jouais avec la petite brune dont j'ai la charge. Elle me fait danser avec elle, jouer à la poupée et j'en passe. Avec elle j'avait l'impression d'être en France en train de jouer avec ma nièce Kassy, Mon Soleil à moi. Kim Était pareille à Avait Le don en un regard de me faire sourire ... Je lui fis Prendre son bain, la mis en pyjama et Durant Qu'elle jouer seule avec un livre de musique je me mis à faire le repas. Je faisais des quennelles à la tomate et la sauce aux champignons avec des steaks Comme j'avais l'habitude d'en faire chez moi avec ma mère. Je mis la table et avec Kim sur les parents SES attendit.

Ils arrivèrent Une bonne demi-heure après. On mangea en se racontant Tour Notre Chacun nos journées respectives. J'adorais cette ambiance .. Je Montais faire mes devoirs et parler avec mes ami (e) s français grâce à Internet Puis me coucher vers les 1h du matin, le décalage horaire n'aidant pas à parler à mes potes restes en France.

Le lendemain, Ainsi Que le reste de la semaine et meme du mois de Septembre se passa sur le même modèle qu'aujourd'hui A que le cadre Comme je le pensais, Je n'étais devenu ami Qu'avec Jasper. Pas que je n'aimais pas CES AMIS Juste Qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à me connaître et que moi non plus.J 'avais quelques cours avec CERTAINS d'entre eux Comme le sport avec Emmet et biologie avec Edward. Disons Qu'à Étonnement lun. l'amitié de Jazz et de Jacob Celle Que Je voyait De temps en temps pendentif les week-end me suffisait. J'étais comme Chaque après midi à manger UNE SEULE table quand quelqu'un s'assit en face de moi ... Je relevais la tête étonnée et vis ...

* * *

Coucou!!!bon alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon alors voilà le chapitre 7, On commence un peu plus d'une Rentrer Dans le vif du sujet! Merci au manquez Qui lun. mis des commentaires et J'espère qu'elles continueront. _

_Dernièrement évidemment bien tout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Stephenie Meyer!_

_Sur ce bonne lecture_

PS:Je les remis en page !!!Merci Célia de m'avoir prévenue!!

* * *

Chap 7: le repas le plus fabuleux

Je relevais la tête face de moi, ne pas se trouver Jasper mais bel et bien Alice, sa petite amie. Je rester choquée ... On se saluait certe tout les jours mais ne se parlait pas.

Alice m'a sourit et entama la conversation:

-Salut Mado ca va?

-Hum oui et toi?

-Merci Très bien, dit-celle ci avec un grand sourire. Tu veux manger avec nous?

-Pourquoi cette proposition soudaine alors que depuis un mois c'est comme ca?? demandais-je un poil méfiante.

-Peut-être parce que Jasper te considère comme sa meilleure amie et que l'on sait tous qu'il aimerait qu'on s'entende avec toi. Et comme on tient à lui...

-Ah ... D'accord, fis-je avec un sourire Genée.

-Dis ... Pourquoi tu ne nous à jamais parler alors que Jazz nous avait présenter? Me demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.

Je répondis restée abasourdie mais quand même:

-Et bien, je sais pas trop. Habituellement je suis sociable, mais là je sais pas. C'est surment le fait que vous aviez l'air d'un groupe soudé et que je me voyiais mal arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe, comme si je vous connaissais depuis toujours. Et vous vous avez pas chercher à me connaître plus non plus donc j'ai supposé que vous n'en aviez rien à faire de moi ... Et j'ai pas chercher plus à comprendre ... Je suis désolée. Dis-je-Sincèrement

-Tu aurais du venir. De notre coté on a pas oser te poser des questions le premier jour d'autant que tu n'es pas rester longtemps avec nous. Et puis après on pas oser venir te voir en voyant que tu venais pas ... Du coup on a poser nos questions à Jasper et ainsi ainsi on a appris qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi. Ensuite Emmett et Ed 'nous ont dit que t'avait l'air d'être délirante Ed' se basant sur vos cours de français et Emmet suite à vos cours de sport où tu fais la folle seule en écoutant de la musique sur ton MP3 . Du coup, les gars veulent te connaitre et je dois avouer que Rosalie et moi tu nous intrigue.

-Et pourquoi donc? Dis-je à moitié serieuse

-Parce que tu te suffit plus ou moins à toi même. Que seule t'arrives à t'amuser. Et enfin, parce que Jazz ne fais que de nous vanter tes qualités et qu'on aimerait les voirs par nous même.

Là, c'était plus fort que moi, je riais me regardait perplexe. Je me stoppais et lui expliquer cette conversation que me faisait rire tellement elle était bisarre. Puis, je l'invitais à manger avec moi ainsi qu'à inviter toute la bande. On se sourit très franchement. Elle se leva et revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagnée des quatre autres. Jazz me souriait franchement et me dis:

-Alors la miss, tu sors de ta bulle?

-Et oui, il faut bien quelques fois. Et puis comment résister à Alice qui me dit que le groupe s'interroge sur moi et que j'en fais rire certains(dis-je en regardant Emmet). Puis qui me fait comprendre que si toi tu tiens à moi et me consideré comme t'as Meilleure Amie c'est que je vaut qu'ils s'arretent sur mon cas, lui répondis-je. Puis m'adressant aux autres, tout sourire: Vous pouvez vous asseoir je n'ai pas dans l'habitude de mordre les gens même quand je ne les connais pas ou presque! Et puis sur m'a dis que je vous intriguais tous alors, allons y, dite moi ce que vous voulez savoir?

-On peut pas dire tu y va par quatre chemins, me dis Rosalie. J'aime assez, enchaina-t-elle.

-D 'après notre petite enquête auprès de Jasper et des témoignages que nous avons recueillis,commença Alice

-Whoua whoua whoua!c'est carrément une enquête que vous avez menez? dis-je moitié rieuse, moitié soufflée par la nouvelle

- Nous avons appris que tu venais d'un petit village français, que tes parents sont séparés, que tu as des frères et soeurs, ainsi qu'une nièce à qui tu tient beaucoup . Que tu t'occupes d'aider les lycéens qui ont des difficultés en français, que tu t'en fiche de ce que pense les autres de toi, et que t'adore ta famille d'acceuille chez qui t'es une fille paire . Et enfin qu'à part Jazz, ton autre ami est un Quileute. Enfin bref, pas grand chose quoi ..., m'a dit Alice tout naturellement.

-C 'est déjà pas mal je trouve ... Dis-je . Moi je ne sais quasi rien de vous à part les liens qui vous unissent les uns aux bien qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

Me sourit et Jazz Ed 'me dit que comparer à la première rencontre j'étais nettement plus sociable.

-En sport, j'ai vu que tu jouais bien au badminton et que tu aimais plein d'autres sports. Quel est celui que tu préfères? Me demande Emmet

-J 'aime assez ce que vous vous appeler le soccer et que nous nous appelons le football mais, j'aime aussi regarder pleins d'autres sports.

Il me regarde impressionner. Comme si je sortais d'une autre planète. Tout le monde ris et je demande ce que j'ai dis. Il m'explique qu'il est choqué qu'une fille aime regarder du sport à la télé.Je ris de bon coeur.

-Oui , oui Emmett certaines filles aiment suivre le sport à la télé, dis-je moqueuse.

Le repas se déroula sur soi schéma Jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Après les 3h de cours de l'aprem, je retourne à la maison non sans avoir dit merci et au revoir a toute la bande.

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? , sincerement critique ou compliment ^ ^_


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde!!!

En premier lieu , je tenais à m'excusez déjà pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre la suite!!!J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop ^^

* * *

Chap 8: Début de soirée

Une routine s'installa une fois de plus au lycée sauf que je n'étais plus seule avec comme seul ami Jasper. En effet, j'étais intégrer au groupe. Et plus j'apprenais à les connaître moins j'avais envie de les perdre. Jazz était mon meilleur ami , bien que je me rapprocher inévitablement de Edward. Et je pense que cela été du au faite que lui et moi étions les deux seuls à ne pas etre en couple, et du coup on compenser en étant toujours coller l'un à l'autre durant les temps de pause. Les autres ne se genaient pas pour nous faire remarquer qu'on été soit disant trop proche pour être de simple ami.

Et de mon coté je craignais qu'ils ne finissent par avoir raison. Quant aux autres élèves, je parlais un peu avec eux durant nos cours communs, et j'arrivais enfin à les cerner. Ainsi je savais que Mike était très simpa mais aussi assez lourd, qu'Angela était une fille géniale bien que timide en qui ont pouvait avoir confiance. Et enfin Jessica était une pipelette invétérée, un peu hypocrite envers moi car elle ne me parlait que pour en savoir plus sur les Cullen et les Hale et plus spécialement sur Edward.

Outre Jazz, Ed' était celui qui me connaissais le mieux. Il devinait quand j'avais le mal du pays, il était celui qui me faisait tout le temps il était mon ami.

Lors du repas, Alice m'invitat à passer le samedi avec eux à faire les magasins puis à dormir chez eux. J'appelais Angie pour avoir son accord afin de ne pas trop m'avancer. Elle acceptat comme je m'y attendait.

Au programme de ce samedi , une journée shopping, puis une soirée tranquille chez eux, chez les Cullen.

-Bon Alice pour demain j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que comme je m'y attendait, je peux bel et bien venir avec vous, mais par pitié promet moi de pas faire de moi une poupée barbie vivante, je sais que je ne m'habille pas à la dernière mode mais bon que même je ne mérite pas ca...dis-je tout sourire

Alice me regarda outrée alors que les garcons éclatèrent de rire.

-Mouais, on vera. Demain je te prend à 9h30 tapante. Quoique pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas à la maison se soir?

-Ouais oki mais je ne viendrais pas avant 20h30 chez vous.

-Pourquoi?

-Tout simplement parce que je dois m'occuper de Kim et que c'est quasi toujours moi qui la couche.

-Oki , bé je viens te chercher après, me dit Edward

-Bon , c'est tout bon, dis Rosalie.

-J'y vais je dois passer à la bibliothèque rendre un livre avant les cours, à ce soir, leur dis-je.

-A toute , répondirent-ils en coeur

Je me rendis à la bibliothèque puis ensuite en cour. Bref une journée normale quoi...

Je passe chercher Kim à l'école comme tout les vendredis et la fais gouter. On fait de la patisserie ensemble en attendant ses parents. On a fait 2 gateaux , un pour chez elle et un pour que je l'emmene chez les Cullen se soir. Angie et Tom me remercièrent pour le repas et de m'être occuper de la petite.

On sonna à la porte, je savais que c'était Ed'. J'alla ouvrir, il me pris dans ces bras, et je le présenta à ma famille d'accueille. Puis pris mes affaires, le gâteau et monta en voiture avec Ed' dans sa volvo grise .

-C'est la première fois que tu viens chez nous, je me trompe pas? Me dit-il pour engager la conversation.

-C'est ca...

-tu paraît anxieuse

-Bé disons que je ne connais pas tes parents et puis je sais pas c'est la première soirée qu'on passe tous ensemble, mais ca va passer t'inquiète pas pour moi

-Va t'inquiète pas on va bien rigolés

-comme toujours avec vous.

Et voilà comment en cinq minutes, il avait réussi à me détendre completement. Le trajet me parut cours comme à chaque fois que je passe du temps avec lui. Son regard, ses sourires , ses conversations … Je commence à etre trop attaché à lui et je me l'interdis. Je pars dans une dizaine de mois. Il ne le faut pas...

Devant la maison je reste bouche bée , c'était une superbe batisse blanche sur un chemin bordant la national reliant Forks à Port Angeles. Elle paraissait très lumineuse. Edward vint en vrai gentleman m'ouvrir ma portière et me pris la main jusqu'à sa maison. Il me fit entrée et je me trouvais dans un superbe salon très spacieux et moderne où se trouvait une femme au long cheveux brun ainsi qu'un bel homme blond .

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Mado.

Ils s'approchèrent tout les deux de moi en souriant. La jeune femme m'enlaca a mon grand étonnement, mais cela me plus et me mis à l'aise. L'homme lui me fait la bise .

-Enchantée de te rencontrer Mado, depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de m'appelle Esmée et voici mon mari Carlisle, me dis la mère d'Edward.

-Moi de même, tenez, je vous ai apporter un gateau , ce n'ai pas grand chose mais je n'aime pas venir les mains vides chez les gens.

-Il ne fallait pas, me dit le père d'Edward.

J'entendis des pas provenir d'en haut et en moins de temps qu'il me fallait pour le dire , Alice, Emmet, Rosalie et Jazz déscendir. Ils m'embrassèrent tous et ainsi débuta une fabuleuse soirée.

Ed' me fit visiter leur maison, elle était grande et je devait ressaembler à une gamine dans un magasin de jouets. Les yeux emerveillés , ce qui fit rire mon chevalier servant .(^^). La maison était composée du salon, d'une immense cuisine avec un plan de travail impressionnant que tout passionner de cuisine envirer, ainsi que d'un salle où se trouvait un superbe piano à queue ainsi qu'un divan.

-Qui joue du piano? Questionnais-je Ed

Il me parut un peu géné

-Désolée , je suis trop curieuse, dis-je devant sa gêne

-Non, c'est rien c'est juste que c'est moi qui en joue.

Je fus surprise , il ne m'avit rien dit

-Tu m'en jouerais un morceau?

Il acquiessa et se mis à jouer. Il joua une mélodie qui ne me rappela aucune chanson que je connaissais. Mais cette mélodie me fasciner, j'étais envoutée par le son de ce piano.

-C'est de qui, et quelle est le titre?

-C'est de moi et c'est une chanson qui s'appelle « La chanson d'Esmée ». Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas?

-Tu rigoles c'était tout simplement magnifique. Dis-je soufflée. Et merci d'avoir jouer pour moi.

Il se leva me pris par la main et tout en continuant de parler de sa musique , il me fit visiter le premier étage soit les 5 chambres.4 pour chaque personne et une chambre d' étaient toutes magnifique chacunes dans leur style, une basée sur le sport (Emmet), une sur la mode (Alice) , une très simple mais très disign (Esmée et carlisle), une plus rustique ( la chambre d'amie) et enfin une sur la musique (Edward). On redscendit avec les autres . Carlisle et Esmée partaient pour le weekend . La maison fut donc à nous. Alice avait tout préparer .

* * *

Alors verdict?! Des critiques? lol ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tous le monde!!!

Tout d'abord je veux m'excuser pour ne pas avoir mis et mettre la suite, ais j'ai eu des soucis avec mon pc donc j'ai pas pu mettre la suite.

Et là galère n'est pas finis vu qu'ils me l'ont formater donc j'ai perdu toute l'histoire et la suite que j'avais rédigé …. La poisse je sais!!!!

Enfin pendant les 3 semaines a venir j'ai mes révisions et mes partiels donc vous aurez pas la suite de suite!! Je vais tenter de la réecrire au plus mais ne me tuez pas si c'est lent....

Enfin vlà vous connaissez toutes l'histoire de cette non suite, je suis atrocement désolée!!!!

Bisous à tout le monde


End file.
